RaGE Game
RaGE Game is a television channel devoted to old and new game shows, and gaming events. On October 9, 2017, it was announced that Axiom Entertainment will buy the channel for $5 million, and it will rebrand in late October/early November as Axiom Games and Sports. History Pre-launch and Launch (January 2009 - September 2009) At the beginning of 2009, it was announced that Nickelodeon XD would cease broadcasting by the end of summer. One week before the end of NXD, it was announced that the NGSC would take its place. On September 1, 2009 @ 12:00 AM, NGSC showed a 30 second bumper of game shows that it will air throughout the day, including GUTS, Nick Arcade, Slime Time Retro, Figure It Out, Double Dare, Legends of the Hidden Temple and more. main article: Nickelodeon Game Show Channel/Launch schedule Early years (2009 - 2010) During the early years, the ratings were strong all across the board, not dropping below 800,000, and it's highest was 3.1 million during an airing of the original Nick Arcade pilot in early 2010. Rebrand and New name (2015) At the NGSC summit in early February, it was announced that in late February/early March that the channel will rebrand as NickGame. In late March, an HD Feed was launched. Also in late March, some programming that was doing poorly was dropped from the lineup. Proposed shut down It was announced in early September that the channel would shut down to make room for other properties. The shutdown date will be in mid October. RaGE Media takeover In late September, it was announced that Viacom will pull it's funding from the channel, and RaGE Media picked up the channel and it will rebrand as The Game on September 27, 2015, and as such, all Nickelodeon programming except for Nick Arcade and Nickelodeon Guts were removed from the schedule. RaGE Media has said that it will make more original programming for The Game, including some original films. In November, the channel was rebranded as RaGE Game, and a block spun off from the original name, Nick Game, was launched as well. 2016 revamp On March 2, 2016, RaGE Media Group announced that RaGE Game will revamp it's schedule, and it will move it's Nickelodeon programming to a Saturday morning block from 6a-9:30a. 2017 revamp The schedule was once again updated for the summer of 2017, with no originals being planned or filmed. Most new programming came from AxiomTechTV. Programming RaGE Game Originals * The Chuggaaconroy Showcase 30, 2015 – present * Joel's Playground 2, 2015 – present The Game Original Film * The Road of Life (premiered November 5, 2015) Acquired programming * (aired as G4's Arena) - April 2015;September 2015 - present * (seasons 1 - 26) 2009–present * 2012–present * 2015–present * 2009–present * (episodes 3,675 - 6,863) 2009–present * LAN Party 2017-present * 2009–present * 2015–present * 2015–present * Mod This! 2017-present * 2009–present * - 2012, 2015–present * 2009–present * (earlier seasons aired under Ninja Warrior, season 28 - present aired as Sasuke in it's original Japanese form with English subtitles) 2014–present * Select (2017-present) * StarCraft II World Championship Series 2014–present ** NationWars 2015–present * - 2010, 2012 - 2013, 2015 - present Upcoming programming Original programming * GameVision (2017-future) Former Programming Nickelodeon Shows * 2009 - April 2015 * - 2015 * (aired as Slime Time Retro) - 2010, 2012, 2014 - 2015 * (All versions) - 2011, 2013, 2015 * - 2013, 2015 * (Nickelodeon version only) - 2010, 2012, 2015 * - 2015 * - 2015 * (Only on October) 2009 - 2015 * - 2015 * - 2015 Acquired programming * (aired as World Cyber Games: Ultimate Gamer) 2014-2016 Logo History Gallery NCKGAME screen bug.png|The screen bug of NickGame, during IEM World Championships 2015. NCGSN SCREEN BUG.png|Screen bug used on the channel, shown from 2009 - 2011 NGSC SCREEN BUG 2011.png|Screen bug, shown from 2011 - 2012 NGSC SCREEN BUG 2014.png|Shown from early 2014 - 2015 NGSC SCREEN BUG 2013.png|Screen bug used from 2013 - 2014 Category:Chaossy Category:Channels